Burried
by one-word-at-a-time
Summary: While in the midst of a battle against the giants, Hazel discovers a crevasse leading to the underworld and it is one of many that the seven of the prophecy must close before the doors of death themselves can be. Please R&R!
1. Percy I

**Thank you for checking this out, I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer; I do not own POJ, nor it`s characters. **

**Percy`s POV**

* * *

><p>We were in trouble. The Giants who loomed over us could not be defeated; the gods were still not listening. The doors of death remained open, and even more cracks to the underworld were opening. Monsters only disappeared for a few minutes… if we were lucky.<p>

"Percy duck!" Nico screamed. I ducked as Nico stabbed a monster that was going for my head. "Thanks'" I don't know if he heard me over the battle, but he still nodded and then ran off towards a group of Romans who were being overwhelmed.

Greeks on pegasi flew overhead trying to distract the giants. Roman infantry hacked and stabbed at monsters on the ground as a group while Greeks went in between, fighting in pairs or by themselves.

A shadow fell over me, and I turned in time to see the Gorgons Stheno and Euryale looming over me. "You, I thought I sent you for a dip in the Little Tiber!"

"You did Demigod Slime. But we are here for payback. It is a shame the Medusa is not here to see it." Sneered Euryale.

"Yeah, well medusa is a good Gorgon; at least she knows how to stay dead!" With that I ran them through with riptide. They turned to dust only to reform instantly. Why did I always get the ones who came back? Man, I was one unlucky demigod.

As the gorgons screeched at me about how I was going to die (like I hadn`t heard that before), I came up with an idea.

"Oh my gods, Medusa!" I cried. "Where?" they said in union as they turned around. Taking the opportunity I drove riptide through them again, but this time I created a hurricane. As the gorgons went out with a poof they became torn apart from the winds. Not the Little Tiber, but it would hopefully make do for a while.

As I fought off another monster Hazel ran past. "Percy if you have a moment I could really use your help!"

"Just a second," I said as I stabbed and sliced. As the monster turned to dust I ran after her hoping it took it`s time reforming.

"What is it?" I asked after I had caught up to her. "I found a crack that leads to the underworld."

"Where?"

"Top of the mountain."

"but that`s across the battle field!" I said.

"I know, but it has to be done."

I started to call Arion but got cut off. By Arion.

I looked at her. "Well we better start running."

"But I can just call-'

"Um yeah, about that…"

"Percy, what did you do?" Hazel yelled.

"Honestly, nothing. But I can hear Arion all the way from here. Between things I never want to mention aloud, he is telling a monster to go to hades and that If I call him over here he is going to trample us.'

"How does he know we want him?" Hazel asked.

"Because I was about to call him, back when we established we had to get to the mountain. Now run."

As far as monster, weapon and giant dodging goes, we weren`t doing too badly. Of course we had to dodge a freak tornado that was probably Jason kicking monster butt. And did I mention the telekines doing the chicken dance? Piper was behind that of course. If I survived this prophesy, I was going to ask Piper if she could make my math teacher never give us homework.

When we got to the mountain, somewhat unscathed, we looked around. Thank the gods there were no monsters waiting to eat us for lunch. Slowly we started climbing. At the top Hazel stopped and knelt down. 'It`s here" she whispered.

I looked down the hole that was part of our problem. Before we could officially close the doors of death, any escape routes had to be sealed. "How are you going to close it?" I asked.

"I'm going to try and seal it with gems. That way anyone who tries to open it from here will be cursed and therefor stopped."

She smiled sadly. "At least cursed gems finally have a use."

I looked at her, glad that none of my powers caused people to become cursed. I can`t begin to fathom what that must be like.

"So what do you need me to do?"

She gestured around us. "When Gae figures out what I am trying to do, she`ll send some of her forces up here. I need you to hold them off."

"Okay."

Hazel breathed a sigh of relief and started to work. I turned out towards the battle field. Flames erupted in the center of it all and sent monsters and demigods alike running. The flames seemed to follow the monsters though. I had a feeling that our very own human torch had something to do with the fireball.

Demigods continued to fight the monsters, but from up here, are side was looking even worse. I hoped this set back would cause Gae`s forces to retreat. We didn`t have enough people to hold the monsters and giants off for much longer. And we still had to close the doors of death…

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Hazel bent over the hole with sweat dripping down her face. I didn`t know exactly what she`s doing, but if she kept it up I am sure she won`t be able to walk away, She looked really tired.

Looking back towards the battle I saw a giant break off from the mass of monsters. A group tried to stop him, but he just plowed right through them.

His destination was clear. He was making his way towards us.

"She knows you`re here Hazel…" I warned.

"Great, just great." Hazel muttered from her position crouched over the hole.

I waited. Slowly the giant made his way up, he probably thought he had it easy. But there was no way I was going to make it that way. "Hazel," I asked. "How much do you have left to do?"

"Almost done" she said through her teeth.

The Giant was closer. Breathing slowly, I imagined a wall of wind circling us, creating a hurricane with us in its eye. A strong wind picked up and in no time, I had a level four hurricane around us.

The giant looked at me once he stood just beyond the storm. "So Demigod, you think you can keep me away with a little wind and rain. Do I look like I will fly away?"

"Of course not." I called back. "But you`re dirty, didn`t your mother ever teach you about hygiene. You reek. I think a little water might take care of that."

I thought of water and rain started to fall, the ground was quickly drenched. The Giant narrowed his eyes. "I Think it`s about time you learn about how to treat your future rulers." He started moving closer and walked into the wind.

That's when I noticed he was not our only problem.


	2. Percy II

**I do not own POJ nor it`s characters**

* * *

><p><em>Percy's POV<em>

"What do you mean?" Hazel exploded, "You were supposed to keep watch!"

"I was! But I was kind of distracted watching the giant…"

Gritting her teeth Hazel talked as she worked. "Well, get. Rid. Of. Them."

What did she think I was going to do? Invite them to lunch? I think the menu would go something like celestial bronze and imperial gold weapons with a side of demigod shishkabobs. Not quite my taste.

I could feel the giant`s presence within the storm and the pressure I felt from where he was pushing against the wind and rain told me he had gained a few feet. Raising my hands I spread them out beside me, as if bracing the wall of the storm`s eye so that it would not collapse. I also directed more of the storms wrath towards him. I started to sweat from the strain. What did the giant eat for breakfast, wind resistant crunch? Heck, a _Titan_ was ten times lighter than he was.

I knew I couldn`t hold this storm up for much longer. We had to get out of here fast. Looking around, I started to form a plan. A plan that was probably stupid, but hey, I don`t exactly have time on my hands now do I?

"Hazel" I called out. "You have to stop now and get ready to run!"

She stopped working for a moment and shot me daggers. "I am not done yet! I can`t leave until the hole is filled, otherwise a hiker or someone might stumble on the cursed gems by accident. Just hold them off for a little while longer."

"Um, Hazel-"

"What."

"I know you`ve been busy, but why don`t you take a look for a second."

Standing up Hazel looked around and saw the advancing telekines, dracaenae, and earthborn (to name a few) that were about half way up on all sides of the mountain. She breathed out. "Oh my gods."

"You see, you have to get out of here."

"But, but the gems, other people, we can`t just-"

I cut her off. "Hazel, you have to get ready to leave now. Otherwise you won`t be able to close any other crevasses to the underworld, because you`ll be there." Hazel looked around once more and must have realised that I was right, because she didn't move towards the hole.

Concentrating on the storm I pulled in my arms and it followed, condensing around us; leaving the giant stunned when he suddenly found himself out of the wind and rain.

I willed the wind to blow stronger. The eye grew smaller and smaller around us until we only had enough room for the two of us to stand shoulder to shoulder. The Storm`s momentum was building quickly, which was exactly what I wanted. And considering the dirty oaf had decided to make a run for us now… it was even better that it went faster.

There was fifty feet between us.

Forty.

I yelled over the wind to Hazel. "I`m going to release the storm and the momentum that it`s gaining right now should stun the monsters. Then you can run and hopefully get away. But you _have_ to run right behind the wind!"

Hazel looked worried but she nodded. She understood.

Thirty- five feet now.

I was shaking from reining the storm in.

Twenty feet…

Hazel turned to look at me and yelled over the wind "You're running too right?"

I didn`t have enough energy to say no, so I just shook my head.

She looked at me. "But what are you going to do?"

Looking straight at the charging giant, I responded through clenched teeth. "I have to show someone how I welcome my new leaders."

The giant reached ten feet and before I could think twice about my plan I threw my arms outwards and yelled "NOW HAZEL!"


	3. Percy III

**I do not POJ, it`s characters,** **ect**.** you know the drill.**

* * *

><p><em>Percy's POV<em>

The storm expanded like a shock wave. A wall of wind and rain hit the charging giant almost instantaneously, and I swear on the river Styx that the earth shook when he landed on his butt… I think somebody needs to cut down on their wind resistant crunch in the morning.

Monsters farther down the mountain side were knocked down too. They didn't even have time to look stunned.

I had given Hazel a push in the middle of the storm as I yelled 'now'. I saw the hesitation in her eyes and I needed to know that she was moving towards safety; so I pushed her before she missed the split second opportunity.

But now I was drained… I still had some time before the giant's shock wore off…. so I drew riptide and placed the cap in my pocket. For some reason I had a feeling I wasn`t going to need to cap my sword again.

The giant was still on his butt with a blank look on his face. I stole a quick look behind me to see Hazel running down the mountain side. She hadn`t reached the stunned monsters yet. I hoped she passed them before they came to their senses.

When I turned back to face the giant, mister "I am your future ruler" was starting to stand up. And he looked mad.

I drew on what was left of my power and created a much, much smaller hurricane around myself.

The giant looked at me. "Still you try to blow me away and it did not work. So why do you try again? Surely you know it is hopeless."

I gritted my teeth. I didn`t have the energy to keep the hurricane. I was seeing spots and my arms shook.

I dropped the arms I didn`t realise I was holding up and the wind died.

The giant laughed. "I don`t know why you try demigod. Even you know that you lack the strength. You might as well save your energy so you can scream when I kill you."

Yeah, like that was going to happen. "As appealing as that sounds," I said, "thanks, but no thanks."

He charged.

Our weapons clashed and I ducked as he took a swipe at my head. As he lunged forwards I stabbed at his leg and he bellowed in rage. "I am going to kill you demigod!"

I dodged his next swing. "Gotta hit me first," I yelled.

"Is that an invitation! Because I will take it."

I rolled. "No, just a fact. I thought your brain could process that." I side stepped his next swing and ended up behind him. Shrugging I added "I guess I was wrong."

I continued to counter attacks, but I was getting clumsier. Lifting my sword seemed to by an Olympian effort and as I dodged and rolled… I was still able fight, but I was about as effective as a track runner who hadn`t slept in days. Sure I was still good enough to fight… just not that great.

The giant swung again, but I was only able to deflect it, so the edge of his blade cut into my abdomen. I stabbed at him again but only scraped his leg. When I caught a second, I looked down. I was bleeding, and it looked bad.

The giant looked very happy to see me finally injured. I guess he wanted to keep it up because his next blow was intent on and taking out my head again. Thank the gods that didn`t happen.

Instead I met his swing and deflected it, but as his arm swung past me and I dodged, I stumbled again and the butt of the sword slammed into me. The impact felt like being hit by a freight train. I went flying through the air. When landed with a huge crash several feet away, my skull hit ground and everything went black.

When I came to a few seconds later, the hole was just off to my left. Laughing the giant stood a few feet away.

"You see demigod, even the mighty Perseus Jackson cannot defeat me. It shall be known that today was the day that I made the god`s favoured hero scream for mercy." He paused. "So, any last words?"

Slowly I struggled to my feet. It felt like every single bone in my body was broken. The wound in my abdomen didn`t help either; blood was pouring from it and it hurt like hades. "I`m not really in the mood for last words." I muttered.

"Oh really? Well that's too bad than. Oh well, time to die."

He took his time walking towards me to draw out, what he believed was going to be, a theatrical event.

Looking passed him, I could see the rest of the battle raging on below. And it made me angry. All those deaths. All those injuries. All because of him; because of Gae. All because of a stupid prophesy. I knew that I was not going to survive this prophesy. I mean surviving one was already an accomplishment. And I had run out of luck a long time ago. Heroes don`t stay lucky forever after all; and today was not looking to great. The wound in my side was enough to tell me that.

But he was going down with me.

I looked at him and I called on all the anger that I felt, starting a tugging sensation in my gut. Despite being drained, I called to a power I had never used and didn`t even know if I had. The sensation grew painful… I met the giant's eyes.

"I`m not the only one dying today."

With the last of my strength I raised riptide high above my head and let lose all my anger in one horrible scream as I slammed riptide into the ground; feeling my power, or what was left of it, go out of control and channel through riptide.

I dropped to my knees, holding my embedded sword.

Ten seconds passed.

The giant laughed. "What was that supposed to do demigod? Scare me?" He raised his sword and took a step closer. "Now, say goodb-"

A groan sounded beneath us. The giant looked around.

Another groan.

He looked at me. Then at riptide.

That's when saw the cracks radiating outwards from my sword.

The ground shuddered and everything started to shake. "What did you do demigod!" He tried to run, but he didn't even take two steps before it happened. The ground beneath us cracked and gave way.

The rest of the mountain shook.

I thought I saw a blur of silver, as we started to fall, but I didn`t have enough time to look. The giant cried out and I fell into the darkness.

Rocks fell around me and I fell faster and faster; but I can`t tell you for how long or how far. It was just down, down, down, into the earth, into the mountain. Into the dark.


	4. Hazel I

**Hey everyone! I just wanted to let you know how glad I am you have continued to chapter 4! :D This is where things start to overlap. Chapter 4 goes back in time from the end of Chapter 3 to see what Hazel was doing while Percy fought the Giant...**

**I do not own POJ nor its characters or plot line**

* * *

><p><em>Hazel's POV<em>

I couldn`t leave him alone! I had to help hi-

"NOW" Percy screamed.

I was pushed from behind and went stumbling forwards. Quickly I caught my balance and started to run down the  
>mountain.<p>

No time to come up with something else.

The ground was uneven and I stumbled over rocks. I tripped a couple of times but kept running. I heard what sounded  
>like Percy and then the distinct sound of metal on metal.<p>

Run. Got to keep running. No looking back. Running, running running. No matter how much I hated it.

The monsters that had fallen in front of me because of Percy`s hurricane explosion were still down. I was not that far away. And then I would be home free. Without Percy. _Stop that_ I chided, he will be coming too. But I couldn`t convince myself.

Yet I kept running.

I was almost at the first monsters.

A telekines stirred. _Faster Hazel!_ I told myself. _There is no way you're wasting Percy`s sacrifice only to get caught by monsters. _

I came up to the line of monsters and I almost got away. As I jumped over a dracanae's sword I tripped and fell flat on my face. I got up, only to see that said dracanae's sword was now being held upright. I looked left and then right. Monsters were stirring; no hope that way. And backwards just led to an even meaner giant. My only escape was to continue down the mountain, but that path was blocked. I held up my Spartacus.

The Dracanae's hissed. "Ssssssstupid demigod. You will never losssssssse to me."

"Oh yeah." I said, trying to sound braver than I was. "Let's give you the chance to eat your words."

We fought, Spartacus to sword. I saw her arm move up so I stabbed in the direction of her unguarded torso and managed to hit a chink in her armour. Luck, lucky, lucky shot I thought. She went out with a poof.

I turned to run, only to realise that my short battle had taken too long. Angry monsters formed a circle around me. Sneering and laughing they armed themselves. Clearly the whole staying stunned meant as much to them as staying dead did.

Spears, swords and all other kinds of weapons were pointed in my direction. Percy had gotten me out of one mess, and I had just gotten myself into another. I raised my Spartacus and the monsters advanced. Right before they reached me a groan sounded.

Some of the monsters turned to look over their shoulders. I took the opportunity and quickly killed the ones closest to me.

Seeing their comrades disappear brought the other's attention to me again. Swords and spears met my Spartacus as another groan sounded out.

The earth shook.

I tried to fight off the monsters but it was hopeless, I couldn`t even stand straight. Looking down at my feet I tried to keep my balance.

But around me monsters were stumbling too. They looked panicked. Abandoning their weapons they ran down the mountainside. I fell to my hands and knees. I couldn`t hear anything above the rumbling sounds coming from deep within the mountain.

Monsters continued to stumble past me as I tried to see where the sound was coming from. Whatever was happening wasn`t on their agenda. If what was happening scared monsters, I thought it had to be bad.

I half stumbled and half crawled frantically away, dodging escaping monsters. Something knocked into me from behind and I went tumbling head over heels. My head smacked against a rock and I stopped moving forwards; but the earth shook and shook. Lying on the ground I felt like a rag doll in a washing machine. Just as the world went black, I had time for one last thought.

I don`t want to die again.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think? The next few chapters will be like this so stay tuned.<strong>

**I have a lot of homework right now :( so I do not know when the next chapter will be. But when You review my story or add it to your story alert I get the message: hurry up people are waiting! **

**So if you want me to write faster you know what to do.**


	5. Piper I

**Glad to see you have stuck with me to chapter five**

**I do not own POJ, ect.**

* * *

><p><em>Piper's POV<em>

I was making telekines do the chicken dance when the earth shook. A rumbling filled my ears and my legs shot out from underneath me. My concentration broke and the telekines came to their senses in utter chaos.

Demigods and monsters alike were trying to run. There must have been screaming, but everything was muted by the roar. No one could stay standing and the demigods around me were lying on the ground trying to protect themselves from the unseen force.

It was difficult to see as the shaking grew in force. It was almost as if someone was not holding a camera steady…

When it finally stopped, my ears rang with silence.

Demigods and monsters sat there stunned.

A few minutes passed until anything moved. The telekines that I had charm spoke stood up. Realising I was sprawled across the ground, I prepared for the inventible attack, but they looked towards something… turned and ran.

With my ears still ringing, I looked towards my savior. But it was no person. My blood turned to ice. I ran towards the mountain.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter six and seven are done... but I am still contenplating whether I should insert a few more POV's before chapter six. <strong>

**If you have a charcter you want to hear from before I keep going, message me and I will consider your imput.**

**Thanks for reading! I promise I will update by Friday :) **


	6. Annabeth I

**Alright guys, as promised I am updating before Friday. I know it is short, but I just wanted a quick in sight to Annabeth. I do not own POJ...**

* * *

><p><em>Annabeth's POV<em>

Slowly I stood up and surveyed the scene. Weapons lay scattered across the ground and many demigods still remained sitting or lying on the ground trying to comprehend what had just happened. Monsters ran past; retreating. Some people stabbed or shot at them with arrows. But most just watched.

A few moments passed until the shock wore off. That's when the cheering started.

I tried to shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong. I mean, we had won right… but why?

I looked around trying to locate where the earthquake had originated. Yet I felt as if I already knew the answer. My eyes scanned a horizon that was missing a mountain… the mountain I had seen Percy run towards. It was caved in to a third of its height. The feeling grew worse….

And I knew.

I ran.

I just hoped it was fast enough.


	7. Hazel II

**Two chapters in one day! I hope you like them. :)**

**I do not own POJ... and never will.**

* * *

><p><em>Hazel's POV<em>

I blinked. Blue sky looked back at me.

Somehow I had survived.

It was silent, so, so silent. I moved my arms and legs experimentally and found that they responded to my commands. Slowly I sat up and groaned. It hurt a lot, but I was relieved to have only cuts, bumps and bruises.

There were no monsters around me when I looked down the mountain. Looking up I saw…

Nothing

A crater lay where the top should have been. Where Percy and the Giant should have been.

I crawled to the rim and slowly descended. My mind was numb. I came to the spot that marked the once unfilled hole that was now blocked by tons and tons of boulders.

There was no sign of the giant.

There was no sign of Percy.

_The earthquake._

I gasped.

Percy, Son of Poseidon: God of the sea, storm bringer… and earth shaker.


	8. Percy IV

**Alright it's a bit longer this time. Thank you to everyone who has written a review or added this to thier alert or favourite list. I'm glad you all like it.**

**I do not own POJ.**

* * *

><p><em>Percy's POV<em>

I was being crushed from all directions. The pain was unimaginable. I in- took a sharp breath that only caused more. Tentively I opened my eyes and saw nothing but black.

I opened and closed my eyes a few times wondering where in the name of Poseidon I was….. And then it hit me. I was underground.

The Battle, the giant, the earthquake I caused.

Oh gods.

By now Hazel must have told the others what had happened. I hope Annabeth doesn't take it too hard. I don't think she could handle another shock like that. She was just letting me out of her sight again…

Annabeth I am so sorry…

No one must try and find me, I thought. They'll know what happened. Where I am. That it's no use. That is, if they think I survived the fall. And the rocks. Which, somehow I did. Why I don`t know. Maybe it's the gods way of getting back at me. After all, I sure did piss them off a lot.

I don't regret it.

Especially Ares.

Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, Jason, Piper and Leo. They can't get me. None of my friends can get hurt over me.

No one is going to die trying to find me. No one. They can go one without me. I'm not the only one who shall be meeting their fate.

Seven is a bad number. I knew it from the start. After all, I had heard and seen it all before.

_Three is a sacred number. Said Chiron. There are three fates, three furies, three Olympian sons of Kronos…._

I learned that with Bianca, with Zoe. Three was survival. Five was not and seven, well seven is no better.

I know that three more deaths will come after mine… because when more than three leave, only three come back. I know I am not one of them, those returning. Not this time.

A few minutes pass until I realise I can't feel my legs anymore either…

The air feels as if it is getting thicker.

They should safe for a while longer I think. Gae Has not won the day yet. And never will. I'll fight from the other side…

Annabeth I am so sorry.

I'm sorry I never was able to take you to the Parthenon wise girl.

But I served my part in the prophesy.

Wise girl.

Slowly I loose feeling in my arms and then the rest of my body too. I struggle to breathe as the crushing wait continues to push at me from all sides…. Until that too fades away.


	9. Frank I

**Alright Chapter Nine Finally! And as promised :) It is my LONGEST chapter yet and took a lot of time, so I hope you guys like it!**

**Naturally I do not own POJ, PJO JPO, JOP or any other letter combinations**

* * *

><p><em>Frank's POV<em>

We all sat here, in the crater, stunned into silence… except Annabeth.

I watched her stare at the ground muttering in ancient Greek. By the sounds of it she's cursing Percy for doing this

again. But there are tears streaming down her face…

I really am starting to wonder about what he never told us. I guess I'll never get the chance to hear him though.

Hazel sat beside me. She hadn't really moved since I had gotten here…

_I swooped in as a bird and then landed behind her. She was staring at the rocks, as if trying to find a way through _

_them. I placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her around to look at me. I knew she wasn't alright but still I asked. _

_Tears ran down her face as she shook her head. I pulled her into me and my t-shirt quickly became wet. I didn't know _

_what had happened. But I knew it was bad. _

_I heard the sounds of someone running and rocks tumbling down a slope. Looking up I saw Annabeth making her way _

_down the embankment. When she reached the bottom she looked at me, then at Hazel with her head buried into my t_

_-shirt and collapsed onto a boulder. _

_She started muttering. I caught Percy and then the rest was in Greek. I didn't know what was going on, but Hazel and _

_Annabeth did._

_Piper arrived a few minutes after and then finally Jason and Leo arrived together after her. Breathing heavily Jason _

_said that he and Leo had seen everyone coming here. "I had a bad feeling, as if the seven had to be here, so," _

_gesturing to Leo, "we ran."_

_Piper looked at us. "Well everyone is here but Percy…." She looked around. "Where is he?"_

_Hazel looked up from my shirt. Numbly she looked around at us and swallowed. _

_Annabeth stopped muttering, met her eyes and seemed to find an answer in them. "I knew." She said softly to Hazel, _

_shaking her head, "I already knew."_

"_Knew what!" Leo demanded, looking back and forth between them, "What's going on here?"_

_Beside me Hazel bit her lip. "I found another crevasse to the underworld… and closed it…"_

"_Hazel that's great" I said._

"_But" She continued. "I asked Percy to come with and he, and he…" She took a shaky breath told us what had _

_happened. _

And now we were all looking around at each other, none of us knowing exactly what to do. We were stunned.

Annabeth was muttering angrily. She had started up again once Hazel had stopped talking.

The rest of us were silent. Stunned. None of us knew Percy could even do that…

Leo was the first to recover.

"So wait, you are expecting me to believe that barnacle breath's son is underground. And that he caused the

earthquake? You have got to be kidding me." He looked at Hazel.

Annabeth stopped muttering.

"Well he did." Replied Hazel.

He snorted. "Yeah well I don't believ-'

"-Believe her Leo." Annabeth's voice was like venom. "You think I would just sit here and not contradict Hazel's story if it was not true? Do you think that I would just sit here and say _oh yeah my boyfriend is dying beneath me and there is __nothing I can do_ As. A_. Joke_. Ha ha, soo funny Leo."

Leo looked around for some back up. He got none.

Piper looked up glumly. "So, he's dead then?" It wasn't really a question.

"Wait," Jason looked at Annabeth. "Annabeth, you said _dying_ like he is still alive. But there is no way that he could have survived that. If he hadn't gotten hurt in the fight, all that rock landing on him…." He shook his head dejectedly. "…No way."

Annabeth looked at him. "I can feel it. Whether you believe it or not, he is still alive… for now." Her face fell. She looked tired and sad. Like she had aged too quickly… I think I liked it better when Annabeth was angry. At least she hadn't looked so sad.

Quietly Hazel spoke up. "We have to try."

I looked at her "Try what Hazel?"

"To get him."

Piper looked up sadly from the rock she was perched on. "How Hazel? And it would only be to recover his body." She glanced quickly at Annabeth, an apologetic expression on her face. "There is no use."

Hazel looked at the rest of us. Jason was tight lipped and Leo just shook his head. Annabeth looked down.

So Hazel met my eyes instead.

"But we have to try. To at least burry him properly. He deserves that Frank."

"No, He wouldn't want that." Annabeth said. Hazel turned to look at her as she continued. "He wouldn't want people to get hurt over him… "

"But you said he's still alive for now. What if we got to him in time? Then it wouldn't be to fill a shroud. We could still get to him."

"Hazel, I don't think we should." Said Jason. "Don't get me wrong, I- I don't want him to die, to have died, but we have the rest of the prophecy to fulfill and we need all seven of us. We already lost one. We can't risk losing another."

"He was our friend. The least we can do is try."'

"I don't know Hazel." I said looking at her. "Percy wouldn't want that and, and I- I don't want to risk losing you."

"Yet you are all okay to risk loosing him! We'll never know if he survived or not...We'll never know… unless we try to get him" Hazel looked at Annabeth. "How can you just sit here and not try. I thought you were frantic when he disappeared. Well he's disappeared again but you know where he is right now. How can you guys not want to try!"

Annabeth looked at Hazel. Looked at her hard. "I love Percy Hazel. I want to get to him more than anything. I swear on the river Styx that I am telling the truth when I say that I want to get to him more than AN-Y-THING. But there are some things even I can't do. " Her voice broke.

"I can make a tunnel, we'll get to him." Hazel said.

Hope sparked in Annabeth's eyes and she looked like she was about to say something but Jason intervened. "Hazel what if you get hurt."

"I control the earth-"

"So does Gae."

"It will work."

"You have no guarantee."

"You just want to be leader."

"What! Percy was my friend to. I don't want to leave him either-"

"GUYS!" Piper yelled. "Stop it. This is no time to fight. Percy sacrificed his life for all of us and the two of you are fighting. We have to make a decision right now."

Weather it was from her charm speak or the truth in her words… both of them stopped arguing.

Leo chose this moment to finally speak up. "I agree with Hazel. Look Jason, we know she can make tunnels and we owe a lot to Percy. I know you want to keep the rest of us safe now but…" He shrugged.

Annabeth spoke. "Percy wouldn't want us to risk our lives for him, yet he does it all the time for others…" She gave a half-hearted laugh. "He can argue all he wants when we have him." She stood up. She had made her decision.

Jason was not to be defeated. "How are you going to see? It's dark down there."

Leo stepped forward. "I can help with that." Jason looked Panicked.

Which was exactly the way I felt.

"Thank you Leo." Said Annabeth.

"We should go right away." Said Hazel. She looked at Annabeth sadly. "Annabeth, I really am sorry but I can only ensure that the tunnel will be big enough for three people, because the mountain is unstable, and we will need room for Percy so... you can't make the trip."

Annabeth sighed. "I understand. I guess. I would just get in the way..."

Hazel stood up and walked over to the embankment. When she placed her hand on it the earth shook a little. Not as much as it did with the earthquake; more like a tremor. The rocks by her hand fell away, revealing a narrow tunnel that lead straight down.

That`s when I realised that she _had_ been trying to find a way through them when I found her.

We gathered around the opening. Piper hugged Leo and Hazel and wished them luck. Jason nodded stiffly and shook their hands. It was obvious that he did not approve of the plan. Annabeth, well she looked at both of them and told them that she would not hold it against them if they could not bring him back (Leo instantly looked relieved… he still found her scary.)

When Hazel came to me I hugged her.

"I wish you weren't going" I said quietly.

"It's something I have to do. You understand right Frank? He gave his life to make sure I got out alright… now it's my turn"

I did. I understand duty. But that didn't mean I had to like it.

"Be safe Hazel."

I nodded to Leo and the four of us watched as the two of them descended into the tunnel looking determined in the light cast from Leo's hand. In a few seconds they were out of sight. Piper looked at us. "And now," she said, "we wait."

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think?<strong>

**Let me know by reviewing it, adding it to your favourites or following... and if you have already done one of those thank you! :)**


	10. Leo I

**Hello Everyone! I now give you chapter 10. I hope you like it.**

**I do not own POJ... or HoO and never will**

* * *

><p><strong>LEO'S POV<strong>

We walked along in silence. Our footsteps echoed throughout the tunnel… we had been walking for a long time. Everything was dark beyond our small pool of light, it would have been impossible I thought, if I hadn't come. No one would have been able to see a thing. Despite the sombre mood I smiled. Repair boy, ahem supreme ruler of the Argo II strikes again!

Hazel walked quietly beside me. Her face flickered in and out of the shadows because of the flame dancing in my palm. I didn't know what she was thinking…. But I was thinking that this was hopeless. Sure from the surface the idea was still crazy; crazy but believable. I mean Percy had survived so much… why couldn't he have survived this I thought?

But now, actually walking straight down, under all this rock, all this rock that he was under somewhere; it was not looking to good.

Have I already mentioned that we have been walking almost straight down forever? The tunnel was narrow and we kept having to go one by one, with Hazel in front, keeping the passage open. I gulped. Getting stuck down here forever with nothing more than a bunch of rocks for company would suck.

It would get pretty lonely…

Our footsteps echoed loudly.

I wondered if Annabeth will stay true to her word and not kill me for failing to bring Percy back…

Beside me Hazel stopped walking.

"Leo can you amp the fire power up a bit?" Hazel said.

"Sure." I made the flame a bit bigger.

The increased light revealed that the tunnel had unnoticingly gotten bigger. Beyond us lay what looked like a lump of gold on the floor. I really wanted to touch it… but I knew better.

"This is where I closed the crevasse." Hazel said quietly. "If I am right, Percy should be around here. I don't think he would have fought far from the hole."

"So we just need to walk around and look for him?" I asked, looking at the space that we were still standing practically on top of each other in, "because there isn't much to explore."

"No. I made the tunnel before we got here. It was all solid rock or boulders stacked on top of each other. The tunnel leads to the origin of the crevasse as a start, as a starting point. He should be somewhere beyond." She gestured to the walls.

"So he is in the walls?" I asked incredulously.

She nodded. I looked at the walls of the tunnel. To be stuck somewhere out of sight under all that. In a wall. I shook my head. I can't help but feel sorry for Percy. He has the power to get himself down here and wreak absolute havoc, but he can't even get himself out. That is if he is still alive. Which I am seriously doubting.

Hazel placed her hand on the wall and started walking around, letting her hand drag against the rock. She stopped a few paces ahead where the wall was made of boulders stacked on top of each other. "Of course" She whispered. I walked up to her and looked at the wall in confusion. "What? Did the boulder just tell you something, rock whisperer?" I smiled….. I was trying to make a joke. But she didn't appreciate it.

Frowning she said "No," paused for a second, and then continued. "I can sense that something is beyond the boulders…. I think, I think it's Percy…"

"Is he alive?" I asked hopefully.

"I can't tell! All I said is that it _might _be Percy. I can only sense that _something_ is behind here, it could be Gae coming for a tea party for all I know." She paused for a minute again. "But it makes sense for him to be here, because the solid sections did not change in the earthquake… so he couldn't have been trapped in there…"

She pushed the nearest boulder away as if it was no more than some Styrofoam; revealing an even narrower and smaller tunnel. This time we would have to crawl. Great.

Hazel crouched down and started to crawl… but I hesitated. The Flame Meister really did not want to go into a smaller tunnel.

"Leo, come one."

"That tunnel," I said, "is even more unstable then the one we are leaving… I am not going in there."

Hazel looked ticked. "Leo, I need to be able to see Percy when we find him, because we will." Her voice caught. Clearly she was starting to doubt it too…

"And you volunteered to come. You should have known this was what we're going to do. As long as my concentration does not break we should be fine."

I sighed and reluctantly followed her. I regretted it almost instantly.

As soon as we started crawling dust from the earthquake got caught in my throat and I started to cough… and being a fire starter….coughing equals sparks.

In front of me Hazel screamed "Leo stop coughing NOW! Or you are going to set me on fire!"

"Gee" I said between coughs. "It's not like I just choose to cough or anything." But I tried to stop and, let's face it… how effective are you when you try and stop yourself from coughing. That's right you're not effective at all.

Needless to say, I kept coughing and Hazel's concentration broke after her shirt caught on fire.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Tell me what you think and hit review :)<strong>

**Chapter eleven will be soon... so stay tuned**


	11. Leo II

**Sorry for the wait everyone...**

**My lack of ownership has not changed scince chapter 10 or 1 for that matter.**

* * *

><p>Now I know what you're thinking… but honestly it wasn't that bad. A few boulders fell to the side and I had to dive out of the way…. But we were fine.<p>

The tunnel was dark and silent. Almost getting squished by a boulder can make a guy stop coughing. Beside me, and probably completely covered in dust, was Hazel. I tentively made a small flame again… and saw Hazels face. She looked mad.

"Leo," She said, "You are an idiot! You almost got us killed and you fried my shirt!"

I looked at the hem of her shirt and saw that there was a giant hole that was still smouldering.

"If I hadn't held up at least part of the tunnel we would have been squashed like bugs! If…." I tuned out from her ranting and looked past her. The tunnel still continued… I turned to look at Hazel when something caught my eye just around a bend. Something that looked pale.

… what would happen if-"

"- Hazel"

She glared, "What."

"I think there is something just down the tunnel."

"How can you tell?"

"I think I saw something"

When she spoke this time, her voice was soft. "Where?"

I pointed. "Just beyond the bend."

Hazel spoke wistfully. "It might be Percy…we might actually have found him."

"I'll up the light and-"

"NO" Hazel practically shouted. "We can crawl over there. No more fire than we need. Especially considering what just happened."

"Fine" I grumbled.

We started crawling forward avoiding the boulders that had fallen down. We came to the bend in the tunnel and out of the gloom we saw, just beyond the reach of the light… something that looked suspiciously like a,

like a hand.

We both stared at it. Coming out from the tunnels wall, was most definitely a hand. I couldn't believe it.

"Leo," Hazel whispered, "I think we just found Percy."

* * *

><p><strong>Stay tuned for Chapter 12!<strong>

**PS Want it faster? Click Review Chapter or Add it to your story Alert! Even better... add it to your favourites. **


	12. Jason I

**I do not own POJ**

* * *

><p><em>Jason's POV<em>

I hadn't liked the idea then and I still didn't like the idea.

Everyone was anxious… Hazel and Leo had been gone for so long.

Piper and Frank sat on boulders close to the tunnel opening, looking up at the sky, the boulders and maybe just nothing at all. No one talked and the silence was eerie. I couldn't sit still and kept pacing back and forth across the crater. Annabeth stared at the tunnel and sat beside it, as if keeping a vigil; completely uninterested in anything but what might come out of there and what might not.

She was worrying about Percy; we all were.

I may not have sounded worried to everyone else but it was true. I was worried about Percy. But how could Percy be dead? From the little he has told me he has survived a lot… yet I kept thinking that although he can survive anything in the water we don't know about underground. And under a mountain is a long way away from the sea.

He kept us together when nothing else could have. He was always there for everyone, no matter what. We may not have gotten along at first, and we did have out fights, but in the end we became friends.

I want him safe and I am glad they did not listen to me, even though I still don't like this plan.

I don't want to be leader, like Hazel accused. I may have in the beginning but I am okay. Percy and I, we get along.

I just wanted to keep everyone safe. I don't want another death. I can barely comprehend that Percy is most likely dead. How could I handle that and deal without Hazel and Leo too. I would feel guilty if anything were to happen to them. I don't want anyone else getting hurt. Getting killed. I know this is war, but that still doesn't change that. I am glad that they went. But if anything happens to them. It's my fault. I didn't resist enough when they said they were leaving on a suicide mission.

"Jason?"

Piper startled me out of my thoughts. She had walked up behind me without me noticing. I stopped pacing and turned to look at her.

"Jason, come sit with us. It will be alright. They will find him and get out safely." She said.

I looked straight ahead. "What if they don't? What if all three are gone? It will be all my fault."

She put her hand on my shoulder. "How Jason? How would it be you fault? You didn't order Percy to do that. He didn't listen to your idea. None of us even knew he could do that. Percy follows his own orders. No one can control him. Not even the gods. How can you be responsible for that?"

"That doesn't change how I feel. And I didn't stop the others…"

"Jason, they wanted to do it. You can't be held responsible for not stopping them. You can't keep us all safe…"

"But…"

"I know you want to, but you can't."

I hung my head.

Piper tightened her grip on my shoulder and led me back to the others. After I sat down I looked at Annabeth. I needed her to know that I wasn't as cold as I had sounded.

'Annabeth, you need to know that I _am_ worried about Percy and I hope they find them. I am not heartless. I just, I just didn't want to risk losing any more people."

Annabeth turned away from the tunnel to look at me. "I know Jason. I know."

Frank looked up too. "I feel the same way. I want to get him but at the same time I don't want Hazel to risk her life… I'm worried. But they are the only two who could do anything about it. And I feel useless because of it but, they are doing something that all of us want to do but can't. I just hope they all come back."

It was true, what Frank said. I feel useless because I can't do anything. I would rather risk my life to save him instead of Hazel and Leo doing it but I would be useless. It's better that Hazel and Leo went.

Piper reached for my hand and squeezed it. "It's just hard to wait."

Annabeth nodded, murmured something along the lines of what Piper said and turned back towards the tunnel.

Where our three friends were… hopefully together, and on their way out

* * *

><p><strong>I would love to hear from you guys, so let me know what you think :)<strong>


	13. Hazel III

**Alright, so I am done school for the year so I have more time for fanfiction. :) Which means faster updates. **

**I do not own POJ**

* * *

><p><em>Hazel's POV<em>

I stared at the hand coming out of the wall. Slowly I touched the rocks and they melted away, revealing someone who looked so different…

Leo gasped. It was Percy… and yet I didn't want it to be.

"Percy?" I said. "Percy can you here us?" He just laid there. "Percy!" I said frantically, "Percy…" my voice caught. He must be dead I thought. To look like that and not be… we were too late.

Leo reached out hesitantly and touched him. "He's warm. Alive." He withdrew his hand.

We looked at Percy, taking in the state of him. A boulder had mercifully landed in just the right way as to create an air pocket above his head. That was the only thankful part. We could only see a part of him, to see all of him we would have to pull him out. But what we saw was terrible. He was covered in dust and had cuts all over. And what was not covered by dust was black and blue. But that was not the worst…

"He's crushed." Whispered Leo.

Percy was not a pancake… but he looked deflated. Like that soccer ball that had a hole you could not find… so it slowly lost air until it was kind of round, but still out of shape.

Leo gulped. "We have to get him out of here."

"How though?" I said. "I don't want to hurt him anymore but…"

Leo looked at me gravely. "It's the only way."

"We could try and pull him out slowly… that might work." Leo said a few minutes later.

I nodded and reached out to grab under one of Percy's arms. The second I touched him, he groaned. Leo shot me a wary glance. Hopefully Percy stayed unconscious for a little longer.

Leo extinguished his hand to grab the other arm and lit his hair instead. On our knees, and as carefully as we could, we started to pull him out.

Percy cried out. "We're sorry dude, but we have to get you out." Leo said between his teeth.

We kept pulling him backwards as slowly and carefully as we could. Percy cried out again. I could feel him trying to resist us. But he didn't have the strength "It's us Percy; we don't want to hurt you." I Bit my lip as we saw more and more of him.

His stomach was out. And it looked like a different colour in the flickering light coming from Leo's hair.

I bit my lip harder.

Percy's knees were out now. My blood was pounding in my ears from concentrating so hard on just getting him out as carefully as we could.

His legs were almost out and then finally he was freed.

We sat on the ground for a few moments, taking in what we had just accomplished. That's when I noticed the silence. Percy had stopped screaming.

In the dim light I couldn't see much.

"Leo? Can you brighten things up here?"

When it got brighter, I filled with dread. Percy was lying between us, unconscious. His injuries looked even worse in the better lighting. Bruises looked darker and more bones looked crushed. He looked limp and devoid of life. And he was bleeding from a gash in his side.

Leo spoke numbly. "It looks like the earthquake was not the only thing that hurt him."

"I guess not" I whispered. He must have gotten hurt when fighting that giant. And then bled all this time…

I looked up at Leo. We both knew. This was not looking good at all. I started to think that maybe Percy would die.

Carefully I reached out to him and tapped him. No response. He was out cold. But for how long?

"Come on Hazel. Let's get him to the surface."

Carefully Leo reached down and hooked his arms under Percy. I did the same. Together we dragged him out of the crawl space.

When we reached the original tunnel I helped Leo pull Percy out and we laid him on the floor. "How are we going to get him out?" I said. "I think if we both carry him-"

"- No, It will hurt him more. I can do it." To prove his point he reached down and picked him up.

"Will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine. Just concentrate on keeping the tunnel open." Said Leo.

In the dim light coming from Leo's hair, we started walking back the way we came. Towards the surface.

Sometimes I had to brace my hands against the tunnel as the rock shifted. I didn't want a repeat of what had just happened.

Behind me I heard a groan. I looked around to see Leo looking down at Percy.

"I, I think he's on the edge of consciousness."

We started walking faster.

As we made our way up Percy groaned every now and then, but never gained concouiseness. Leo and I kept shooting worried glances at each other. Percy was hurt. Really hurt. And rescuing him might just kill him.

Finally after ages in the dark, we were close.

A while back Leo had started to slow. We now carried Percy together. From time to time we had had to set him down. The first few times had caused Percy to cry out, no matter how gently he had been set down. But now, he was completely silent.

Right now, Percy was lying between us on the ground. Still and silent.

"We're close." I said.

Leo gave a grim smile. "Let's get him out here."

We carried Percy up the last leg of the tunnel, and saw the opening. A hole of light that meant our friends were close. We had actually done it. Percy was with us and he would be okay. He had to be.

We staggered out of the tunnel.


	14. Annabth II and Percy V

**I would like to take this moment and say thank you, thank you, thank you for reading my first story. I am glad that, from what I hear, you guys like it.**

**I do not own POJ**

* * *

><p><em>Annabeth's POV<em>

Looking into the gloom of the tunnel had revealed no change over the long time they had been gone. Until now. A darker blob of black seemed to be materialising. A blob of something solid and coming closer.

"Guys…? I think they are coming."

Instantly everyone got to their feet. A few seconds later they staggered out of the tunnel. An exhausted Hazel and Leo carried something between them. My heart caught in my throat. _Percy_.

Jason and Frank reached over and took Percy from them and set him down a few feet away from the tunnel opening. Numb, I walked over quickly and silently.

My blood turned to ice. He didn't look like my seaweed brain. Out of all of the times he had been hurt, this was the probably the worst.

I knelt down. "Percy? Percy can you hear me!" No response. Positively frantic I screamed his name again. "PERCY! Percy wake up!" He didn't.

I took in his deflated appearance. The fact that he was covered in dust and bruises. I took in the still seeping wound in his side. I looked up at Frank and Jason "We need nectar, Ambrosia, anything!"

Everyone started checking pockets, asking each other if they had any. I even searched Percy's pockets because I know he had started carrying some around a while ago at all times. But all I found was his magic sword in pen form.

Jason looked at me. "We can go to the Argo II. We have some in the galley."

Frank nodded. "Jason and I will go."

"We could always bring him with" said Piper. "He would get it faster.

Leo and Hazel shook their heads. "It would kill him," Said Hazel. "We have a feeling that he he barely survived the trip up here… getting him to the Argo II would be worse."

"We'll go get." Jason Said. "Frank and I." They started to leave but something stopped everyone on their tracks. A voice saying no.

Shocked I looked down. I could see green eyes. Percy was awake.

"Percy we have to get some, you're hurt." I could hear an edge of panic in my voice.

With some difficulty he nodded. "I know" He whispered. "But it's time."

I filled with dread. "No Percy! You are going to be fine! We just have to give you some nectar!"

From behind me a familiar voice spoke. "It won't help Annabeth. It's been too long."

I whirled around. "Nico, what are you doing here?"

He walked up to us and knelt down on Percy's other side. "I had to take care of some things first. And then… well I sensed Percy."

I froze. Nico only senses one kind of thing.

"He's dying Annabeth, I can_ see_ it."

"No" I whispered. "No it, it can't happen…"

"That's why I came." He said sadly.

I grabbed Percy's hand. "It can't happen." I repeated. Percy looked up at me and I could see he was in a lot of pain. That he was keeping it all down for all of us. For me.

I could see that Nico was telling the truth. But I didn't want to believe it.

Sometime between Nico arriving and now, the others had sat down around Percy too. All of them looked grim and worried.

I locked eyes with Percy and he tried to squeeze my hand. Of course Percy would be the one to try and comfort us while he was dying. My eyes stung.

Carefully he reached up and wiped a tear from my face. I could tell it cost him a lot, but he had done it anyways. "Annabeth… it will be okay."

My voice was thick. "No… we were supposed to have more time together. We already went through one war…"

"But it's already more time than I thought…" His voice was strained and weak. 'I thought I was going to die down there… but now I get to see you one more time. All of you." He smiled weakly.

"You forgive us then for… the rough ride?" asked Leo.

Percy nodded slowly, and then turned back to me.

"If I could, then I would go on with you to the end of this prophecy and more…"

"But the fates deem it otherwise," I said sadly.

He smiled through his pain. " Yes," he said softly. Percy eyes went unfocused and he seemed to be distracted by something.

We all watched in silence as Percy breathed laboriously and closed his eyes. We thought that that was it.

But it wasn't. Not yet.

After what felt like years, Percy opened his eyes one last time and looked around at each of us. His eyes finally stopped at me and it looked as if he was trying to say something.

I leaned in close to him. "I love you wise girl." It was barely audible, but I heard it. Choking back a sob I squeezed his hand. "I love you too seaweed brain."

I kissed him after that.

His dull eyes seemed to smile. And then he closed them and took his last breath.

_Percy's POV_

"I love you wise girl." I said.

"I love you too seaweed brain."

After she kissed me I had one final look at Annabeth. I didn't want to leave her, but I knew it was time and my poor beat up body had had enough. I almost went before I had told her I loved her. But I didn't let that happen. I think Nico helped with that somehow… but I'll probably never know.

My eyes closed and I breathed in one last time. I felt a falling sensation as things sped up around me. Even though everything was dark I could tell I was moving. All of a sudden the vertigo feeling stopped.

I felt as if I was standing…

Opening my eyes, I found myself at the banks of a river. The banks of the river Styx.


	15. Sequel News

**Dear Readers, **

**I would just like to take this opportunity again to thank you, thank you, thank you, for reading my first fanfic ever. Your reviews mean a lot to me and I am eternally grateful to all of those wonderful reviewers out there.**

**As the title suggests, I am considering doing a sequel for Buried, due to some requests. However I want to make sure that more than two or three people are going to read it.**

**So if you want a Sequel please review or pm me to let me know. I need at least ten reviews or messages saying that people want a sequel before I post it.**

**If you want to know the title, it will most likely be **Returning isn't easy** but that still might change... if you guys want it that is.**

**Sincerely,**

**One-word-at-a-time**


	16. There is a Sequel!

**Dear Readers, **

**I would like to thank all those reviewers out there for kicking off **Returning Isn't Easy**. I am really glad you all want a sequel and hope you like it! So check it our and tell me what you think!**

**One-word-at-a-time**


End file.
